1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens measurement apparatus, and more particularly to a lens measurement apparatus suitable for measurement of lens characteristic including radius of curvature and refractive power of contact lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Selection elements of contact lens are usually refractive power, and radius of curvature of back surface of contact lens. And individual measurement apparatuses are conventionally used to measure the above elements of contact lens, that is, lensmeter for refractive power and radius gage for radius of curvature.
Owing to necessity of using the two different type apparatuses according to each measurement element, it takes a long time and also costs highly to measure the characteristic of contact lens.